We're So Timid
by planetofmars
Summary: "Great, and don't think just because I'm twenty-two, that you'll be getting any alcohol, youngster," Derek teases. Spencer rolls his eyes but laughs nonetheless. Derek sits back in his seat, triumphantly. College AU.


**Title:** We're so timid  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Mature  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Morgan/Reid  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Great, and don't think just because I'm twenty-two, that you'll be getting any alcohol, youngster," Derek teases. Spencer rolls his eyes but laughs nonetheless. Derek sits back in his seat, triumphantly. The rest of the day passes by in a blur. Derek couldn't wait until tomorrow. Mr. Spencer Reid was to be his, one way or another.

Written for the lovely coffeebuddha for the Criminal Minds Christmas Stocking Meme. Hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of these character's.

There was this kid that Derek saw almost everyday in his eighteenth century literature class. Some sort of genius, they say. They could be right, for all Derek knew. Derek never payed much attention to what was said about the kid, he just stared at him. A lot. He was the most interesting thing about that class, and one of the many reasons why Derek was failing.

Derek was a football player, or at least, he use to be. Derek had shattered his knee in one of the most important games of the season. His team had lost the game, and Derek was out for good. His coaches had patted him on the shoulder in a silent declaration of grief, and told him adamantly that it wasn't his fault. Derek thinks otherwise. If he hadn't really wanted to get sacked by that guy, he wouldn't have. Derek doesn't think he could have stood the pressure anymore. The NFL wasn't in his future, no matter how good he might have been. Derek didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Derek did; however, have to worry about this exam on The Enlightenment. Derek had missed a good two weeks of class, spent mostly in recovery. Derek needed help, but more importantly, he needed to get to know that kid. That kid that dressed like a sixty year old man. The one with long, curly hair that framed his face wildly. The kid with the high cheekbones. That's when a little idea occurred to Derek. If the kid was a genius, then surely he could help Derek, right? Of course he could, and if he couldn't, that wouldn't matter.

Derek didn't know anything about him, though. There were over thirty-five individuals in his class, and while Derek sat higher up, the kid was in the first row. Except for today. Today, Derek was in crutches. Did Derek really need them? No. Could he use them to his advantage to trick the so-called genius? Hell yes. And that's exactly what Derek planned to do. You see, Amanda Rickets sat to the left of the kid, no one sat to his right. Not yet.

"Professor Adams," Derek interrupts politely, the middle aged man noticing him quick enough.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan. How may I help you?"

"As you can probably see, my knee is still pretty bummed. I was wondering if there was a seat for me somewhere in the front."

"Oh yes, yes! Let me see," Professor Adams eyes scanned the room, landing exactly where they needed to.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Reid," he says, and the kids head pops up automatically at the mention of his name. Their eyes meet, and Derek loses himself for a moment. Reid, Derek wondered what his first name was. Derek nodded, hobbling his way towards him. Derek sat down, turned his body towards him, and smiled warmly.

"Hi, I'm Derek," he introduces himself, extending his hand charmingly as the kid takes the kind gesture. The kids hand is warm and welcoming.

"Spencer," he offers, marvelously full lips catching Derek's immediate attention.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer. That's a lot of notes you have there," Derek mentions casually, loving the obscene blush that spreads across his cheeks like wild fire. The kid was certainly bashful.

"Um, yeah. I take a lot of notes, probably more than necessary," he says, embarrassed.

"That's not a bad thing. I don't have any since my little accident," Derek responds, pointing to his bandaged knee. Spencer seemed sympathetic to Derek's injury. Soft eyes showing so much compassion for someone he didn't know. God damn, the kid was hot. "I'm-I'm sorry you hurt your knee."

"Nah, I'm not worried about it. I am; however, worried about this upcoming exam," Derek says, tilting his head downward. Derek had to sell this. He just had to.

"Oh, um, well, you know, I could maybe help you, if you'd like that is," he says in a huff, he was talking so fast that Derek could barely keep up with what he was saying. Derek caught the jest, and smiled excitedly. His plan had worked.

"That would be great. I mean, if you have the time and all. Wouldn't want to keep you away from your girlfriend, or something," Derek says, and Spencer snorts. Derek raises an eyebrow and Spencer blushes again.

"No girlfriend. No anyone, really. I'm not anyone's type."

"Oh, and why's that?" Derek questions, nonchalant. Derek wanted to know as much as he could about Spencer.

"Um, well, I'm only eighteen. Actually, I just turned eighteen. I, um, entered college at sixteen. I'm quite awkward, if you haven't noticed."

"Sixteen. What the hell are you, some kind of genius?"

"My IQ's 187."

"That's awesome," Derek says, and it is awesome. All those rumors were true, and yet, Derek can't help but notice that Spencer seems genuinely embarrassed that he's gifted, and he is gifted...and beautiful.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Is tomorrow at seven, good? I've got classes until five."

"that's fine, all I'm doing tomorrow is laundry."

"Great, and don't think just because I'm twenty-two, that you'll be getting any alcohol, youngster," Derek teases. Spencer rolls his eyes but laughs nonetheless. Derek sits back in his seat, triumphantly. The rest of the day passes by in a blur. Derek couldn't wait until tomorrow. Mr. Spencer Reid was to be his, one way or another.

"Why are you smiling so hard, Derek?" Emily, Derek's roommate, questions upon seeing him.

"No reason." her eyes peer up from the book she's reading, they then widen as she sits up right. Placing the book down, she points an accusing finger at her friend.

"The nerd, you didn't."

"He's tutoring me tomorrow."

"Derek Morgan, you are a dog."

"And you're dating your professor."

"David...is different."

"Professor Rossi, really?"

"Okay, moving on. What do you plan on doing with this geek of yours?"

"His names Spencer, and I'm not sure," Derek admits.

Emily was the only person besides his sister Sara who know Derek was interested in the same sex. As far as Derek was concerned, it was no ones business but his own. Derek wasn't blind, however. He knew the amount of homophobia in sports. Derek would have never been able to play if he was out openly. Another reason Derek believes he got injured. Someone, somewhere was trying to tell him to live his life as it was meant to be lived. On his terms. Derek ate a little, paced a little, and laid down to rest. Things were changing, and there was no stopping it.

Seven came awfully quick. Derek was nervous. This was just another one of his conquest, he reminded himself. Derek shaped up, looked in the mirror and was satisfied. He and Spencer were meeting at the laundry mat. Grabbing his coat, he put it on. Emily winking at him from within the kitchen.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Morgan rolled his eyes at her, but waved her goodbye nonetheless.

The laundry mat on vine street was small, cramped, and stuck in the eighties. No one on campus could survive without it. Not to mention, there was a great Chinese restaurant next to it. Derek enters the laundry mat with a smile and his textbook. He scans the building until he finds Spencer to the far left of the laundry mat, fighting adamantly with one of the many washers. Derek approaches him, laughing as Spencer screams obscenities at the machine and hits it.

"Looks like you could use some help," Derek says, startling the other man. Spencer turns around and smiles, running his fingers through his untamed hair. Derek could imagine gripping that hair, tugging at it till he made him scream.

"This is my last load, and the stupid machine ate my last fifty cents. I knew I shouldn't have played that game of Pac Man," he rambles slightly. Derek pats him on the shoulder, fingers dancing lightly across his back. Derek pulls fifty cents out of his jean pocket, placing the two quarters into the slot, watching as the machine roared to life.

"You didn't have to waste your money on me," Spencer says, looking at Derek apologetically.

"It's only fifty cents, let's just say I payed you to help me study," or get in my bed.

"I wouldn't charge you to help you study."

"Spence, expect it." The nickname came out unexpectedly. Spencer notices, but didn't object to the new name. Derek looked around, spotting a small wooden table with two chairs.

"You want to sit down and get started?" Derek questions, pointing towards the empty table. Spencer nods his head, and they move towards it. They sit down, and Derek grabs his textbook and notebook. Spencer pulls out a large binder that seems to be well organized. The table was stained, and a lot smaller than first suspected, which was perfect. Their legs brushed together often. This seemed to make Spencer uncomfortable, which only served to entertain Derek all the more.

"So, um, what do you know about The Enlightenment?"

"That it's called The Enlightenment," Derek answers, and it makes Spencer laugh. He has a peculiar laugh, and Derek decides early on that he would like to hear more of it.

"Where did you get the wrist band?" Spencer questions, and Derek has to look down to see what it is he was talking about. It's pink and says Boobies on it.

"Oh, Emily got it for me. It was for breast cancer awareness month, I just haven't taken it off."

"That's a good cause, is Emily your girlfriend?"

"No, no. She's my roommate. Not my type," Derek says, trying to gauge his reaction. Spencer's eyebrows lift, it was obvious that he wasn't expecting that response. Their knees bump together, and Spencer mumbles a soft 'sorry'.

Spencer went on and on about how The Enlightenment explored themes of social upheaval, reversals of personal status, political satire, geographical exploration, and the comparison between the supposed natural state of man and the supposed civilized state of man.

And you know what? Derek listened. Derek took notes, and actually learned something.

Derek's phone began to ring, and looking at the caller ID, he could see that it was Emily. Derek answered the call as Spencer waited patiently.

"What is it, Em? I'm in the middle of something."

"Just calling to say there's a party tonight, and you should come."

"When, where and what time?"

"Party starts at ten, JJ's dorm."

"JJ, really? She never throws parties."

"Change of heart, I guess. Are you going?"

"I'll think about it." Derek hands up his phone, placing it back into his pocket as he peers at Spencer. The other man was going over his notes, eyes scanning across and down the pages quickly.

"Have you ever been to a party, Spence?"

"No."

"Well, guess where you're going tonight," Derek says, and there's sheer terror written all over Spencer's face. The other man shakes his head vehemently.

"No way." Derek leans over the wooden table, grinning as he closes Spencer's binder shut.

"Your clothes are done. I've got my notes written down, we're going to that party." Derek didn't leave it up for discussion. A party was exactly the opportunity he needed. Derek would bet that Spencer had never drank before, that he had never lived before. Derek wanted to help him live like there was no tomorrow. Spencer's eyes delved into Derek's, looking for anything that might be harmful. There was none.

"Promise not to leave me," he demands, and Derek complies.

"Of course."

"Fine. I'll go."

The next half hour was spent moving all of Spencer's clean clothes to his dorm. Spencer's roommate had recently graduated, and no one occupied the extra space. This could come in handy, Derek mused.

"Okay, Romeo. Get dressed," Derek says, leaning against the wall adjacent from Spencer's bunk bed.

"I don't know what to wear."

"Anything."

"What about what I'm wearing now?"

"Anything but that."

"You're making me nervous," Spencer admits, and Derek feels bad for making him feel that way. Derek walks towards him, placing his hands on Spencer's shoulders. Derek noticed how tense he is.

"I'm sorry. Throw something on, anything. Whatever you feel comfortable in," Derek says, and he calms down a bit. Those eyes look at Derek with such wonder and trust, and Derek can't understand why. It didn't matter, they had a party to get to.

Spencer left to the dorms bathroom to change. Derek waited patiently, looking around the room he currently occupied. As organized as Spencer's desk area is, the rest of his room was in complete disarray. Spencer's bed was unmade, and books scattered all over the floor. A poster of Las Vegas caught Derek's attention. When Spencer entered back into his room, he asked him about it.

"You've been to Vegas?"

"That's where I'm from," he answers, and Derek would have never guessed.

"Really, what's a Vegas boy like you doing in Virginia?"

"Getting away from Vegas. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Chicago," Derek exclaims proudly, and he was proud. Chicago was his home. It was where his mother and sister's were. Any where they were, was home.

"Why'd you come here for school?" Spencer questions, and he seems genuinely interested to know. Derek was enjoying the other mans company, and so he told him.

"When I was ten, my dad died. My mom supported me and my two sisters all on her own. Growing up, I knew the only way I was ever going to college was on a scholarship. Football provided me that, and Virginia was offering me the most," Derek tells, and the conversation ceases at that point. It's at this time that Derek notices what Spencer is wearing. The jeans he wore were of a relaxed fit. Tee shirt a plane navy color with the exception of a silver, abstract design. The brown cardigan and scarf set him apart from everyone else.

"You ready to go?" Derek inquires. Spencer nods his head meekly, and they're out the door. JJ's dorm wasn't too far away from Spencer's, so they decided to walk. The music was loud, some sort of techno with a thumping bass. Derek looked back to make sure Spencer was okay, he looked like terrified.

"You'll be okay. Get in front of me," Derek offers, and he accepts. Spencer walks in front of him, and Derek gets a whiff of his cologne. Spencer smells beyond amazing. Derek holds onto the back of his cardigan to keep them from getting separated. Emily spots them, and smiles deviously. Derek shoots her a warning glare as she puts her hands up in surrender. It doesn't; however, stop her from coming over.

"Hey, you two. Thought you could use a drink," she says overly joyed. Spencer seems confused by her presence as well as her offer.

"Spencer, this is Emily. Emily, this is Spencer," Derek mentions, and Spencer relaxes at the familiar name. Emily hands them their drinks. Spencer sniffs the liquid and stares at it questionably.

"It's just a beer, Spence."

"It smells horrible."

"After your third one, you won't notice," Derek teases, and he smiles. Spencer's smile is vibrant, rare. Derek decides then that he should do more of that. Spencer's obviously aware of the bodies crowded in around him, but attempts to ignore them and have a good time. After a few moments, he takes a hesitant sip. Spencer's face makes a sour expression.

"It's not that bad."

"It's not that great, either," he protests, but keeps drinking nonetheless. Which reminds Derek, he has his own drink to tend to.

"Hey, Derek!" Derek can hear JJ's voice calling him, but can't tell which direction it's coming from. Not until Spencer points her out at the far end of her makeshift kitchen, getting ready to play beer pong.

"Come play with us!" She yells, Emily beside her.

"Yeah, you and Spencer against us." Derek turns to Spencer to gauge his reaction. The other man merely shrugs his shoulders before tugging on Derek's tee shirt. Getting through the mass of bodies was a difficult, and tedious process, but the two eventually made it.

"Bring it on, lover boys," JJ shouts, and it's clear that she's had one too many, but Emily keeps a watchful eye on their mutual friend.

"You heard her, lover boy. Let's begin," Derek exclaims, nudging Spencer with his elbow. The girls go first, missing one out of two cups. Emily takes a swig out of one of the plastic cups. It's their turn next, and Derek decides to go first. He misses by a quarter of an inch.

"You should twist your wrist more to the left."

"The left?"

"Yes, but first, you should drink your beer," Spencer says, and he's opening up. Derek takes his cup grinning at Spencer as he downs his drink in two gulps.

"Okay, Mr. Genius. You try and make it."

"I will," he says enthusiastically, taking the gulf ball into his hand and preparing his technique. Spencer makes it with such ease that Derek's almost jealous, but far more impressed.

"Told you," he teases, slapping Derek on the shoulder lightly, hand staying a moment longer than necessary.

By the end of the game, Derek has three extra beers in his stomach, while Spencer has two. The kid was definitely a light weight, but they won. JJ walks over to Derek, planting a big, sloppy kiss right on his lips before walking off with no particular destination. Spencer coughs into his arm, muttering something about getting water.

Damn it, JJ. The girl only kissed Derek when she was drunk, and she only kissed Derek when she was drunk because she knew Derek had no interest in her other than friendship. The important question was, was Spencer upset? If he was, did that mean he would be interested in Derek? Maybe he was. Derek sure did hope so, because he was about to do something really smart, or really dumb.

Derek took one last sip of his beer before setting it down on the counter beside him. He approached Spencer as swiftly as he could. Spencer was too busy pouring a bottle of water into a cup of ice to notice him. Derek placed his hands on Spencer's hips, bringing him closer. Spencer jumped slightly, but relaxed when he noticed it was Derek.

"W-What are you doing?" he questions, water long forgotten.

"What I've wanted to do for a very long time," Derek admits. Spencer spins around, but Derek's hands stay where they're at.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. When I told you Emily wasn't my type, I forgot to mention that women, in general, aren't my type." There's this look on Spencer's face that Derek can't quite put into words. An 'oh' forms in his mouth, but never makes a sound. Derek takes this opportunity to travel his right hand up Spencer's left side. Left hand gripping the back of his right thigh, moving up to his ass, giving a small squeeze. Spencer's breathing goes shallow and ragged, and Derek can't help but smirk as a blush spreads across his features. It was so easy to fluster him.

Then Derek makes his move, leaning in, he captures Spencer's full mouth with his own in a daring kiss. Spencer kissed back, unsure. Derek needed more of him. Derek craved more of him. Derek could only hope that Spencer felt the same. Derek didn't have to wait long to find out. Spencer's arms entangled themselves around Derek's neck. Their innocent kiss was turning into something far more sinister. Derek was only faintly aware of their surroundings. Drunk people to their left and their right. Loud music still blasting in the background. Lights low, strobe lights basking the room in an array of blues, greens, reds, and purples.

"You want to get out of here?" Derek questions, and is ecstatic when Spencer nods his head yes. His lips are moist and swollen. Derek has to tear himself away from him. He reminded himself that the separation was only temporary.

They move quickly, hustling their way out of the dorm and down the stairs to freedom. Dean Hotchner was not going to be thrilled about this in the morning. Derek held Spencer's hand in his as they stumbled their way back to Spencer's dorm.

Spencer fumbled with the key, eventually unlocking the door. As soon as it was shut, Derek was all over the other man. Tearing his clothes as Spencer skillfully removed Derek's tee shirt. Spencer's hands roamed their way over Derek's chest, mouth placing chaste kisses to the newly exposed skin.

They moved to Spencer's bed, climbing the short latter to the top bunk. It was unstable, and there was a high chance it could collapse, but neither of them could bring themselves to give it much thought. Derek wrestled helplessly with the button on Spencer's jeans. Eventually, Spencer shoved his hands aside, shimming out of his pants, revealing black boxer shorts, and an evident arousal.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Derek mumbles, his lust and desire building higher till he felt like he was suffocating.

Spencer's chest rose and fell in sync as his hand snaked its way down his slender torso, touching himself through the thin fabric. Derek tugged his boxers, sliding them down until Spencer was able to kick them off.

The kid definitely looked better without clothes on. The flush that stained his cheeks spread down to his chest. Derek bends down, experimentally licking one of Spencer's nipples. Teasing. The other man lets out a gasp as his back arches off the bare mattress.

Derek repeats the motion, rougher this time. Spencer's short gasps turn into long moans, and it encourages Derek to go further. He takes Spencer's other nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Spencer's hand grips the back of Derek's nape, pulling him up for a deep, bruising kiss.

Derek could kiss Spencer forever, if he'd allow it.

"Further, are we going any further?"

"No condom, no lube. I can get creative," Derek responds, dragging his teeth up the side of Spencer's throat.

"My desk drawer, to the right," Spencer breathes harshly, voice a mere whisper.

It has to be said that Derek was not expecting that from Spencer. There were a lot of things he did that Derek didn't expect of him. Derek gets the items he needs, shedding the rest of his clothing along the way. Derek resumes his task of pampering his now lover.

Learning how his body works. What he likes, and what he doesn't. It's Derek's own personal heaven, this boy is. Derek works him open, one finger at a time. Slow and deliberate. Spencer's even breathing becomes erratic as Derek sets a rhythm with his fingers. There's not much more he can handle. Not like this. Not with Spencer spread out beneath him like this.

"Now," Spencer demands, and Derek wastes no time in complying. All of his attention had been so set on Spencer, he had neglected his own needs. Cushioning himself between his thighs, Morgan enters. Nice and slow. The pace stays that way. Casual kissing and necking. There's a coil of warmth the spreads through out Derek's body, and then it's over. Spencer follows sometime after. The both of them too tired to move, remain there for the rest of the night.

A week passes by with limited contact. It's not like they're avoiding each other, but they do have separate, busy lives. It's not until after the exam grades are posted that Derek happily embraces Spencer, kissing him for all to see. The move surprises Spencer, but he kindly reciprocates.

"I got a ninety-five, my little genius," Derek speaks excitedly. They're holding hands down the hall. Spencer in his old man attire, and Derek in one of his old football training tee shirts. They're quite the odd couple, those two. Oblivious to anyone and everyone around them. It's just about them, now.

"That's great," Spencer congratulates, pressing his lips to Derek's cheek as they head towards the campus cafeteria.

"You know, there is a test coming up about Jonathan Swift's 'Gulliver's Travels'. I think I might need some help."

"Hmm, what's in it for me?"

"A good time?"

"How about a movie and dinner."

"That sounds good, too."


End file.
